


Something That's Good For Me [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, ITPE 2017, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Experiments, Sorry Not Sorry, a la Dagna, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Dagna spills an experimental healing potion on Iron Bull's pants. It goes about how you'd expect.





	Something That's Good For Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something That's Good For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702232) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Something%20That's%20Good%20for%20Me.mp3) | 15:44 | 11.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Something%20That's%20Good%20for%20Me.m4b) | 15:44 | 7.45 MB  
  
### Music

 _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
